


Arsonist's Lullaby

by Circeancity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I wrote out a backstory, Stream of Consciousness, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circeancity/pseuds/Circeancity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Abomination huh? That’s what you were?<br/>Well then, that’s what you would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arsonist's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Not directly based on the song, but I thought of huge parts of this while listening to it.

When you were young, you became very fond of hats.

It was a necessity when your ears were criminal in nearly every town, city, and village in Remnant. Humans are so stupid.

Other Faunus still knew of course, and not because of some secret animal sixth-sense bullshit, but when they see a person on the street that looks a little poorer than usual, a little paranoid, maybe wearing a bow or a hat, a scarf pulled up over their mouth, ground sweeping skirts or pants, they know.

They can tell.

There were stretches of time, months long sometimes, when you were more rebellious. Why should you hide? How was covering up any different than getting your ears surgically removed? (Offered for a pretty penny at any back-alley hospital or for free by antagonizing a particularly volatile human)

You often wondered this aloud. The answers were mixed.

It was about pride.

It was cheaper.

It was more comfortable. (A lie, everyone knew it)

Silence.

 

In your rebellious phases, people pointed you towards the White Fang. They were good, they were fighting for you. Join them. Help the cause.

You hung around them for a while, went to their rallies, their protests. They were good people. Too good, really.

They marched in with signs and nothing but good intentions and were met with violence, ridicule, humiliation, evil. People threw stones, people threw _dust_.

“Creatures!”

“Grimmspawn!”

“Animals!”

But gods forbid you reciprocate.

“We’ll never get anything with violence.”

“Do not act like the animals they think you are!”

Humans could curse and spit, pull your ears, threaten your life, but the second your fist touched flesh, you were at fault.

_Idiots!_

So you left them. Where would they get like that? You put your hat back on, walked on like the rest, head down, pretending to be something you weren’t. Something better.

Better? Yeah, that’s a good one...

They called themselves better. Superior in every way! Smarter than any animal, more brave and strong than grimmspawn like you.

Did you even have a soul?

Could you?

Abomination!

An Abomination huh? That’s what they thought you were?

Well then, that’s what you would be.

 

It hurt. Nothing had ever hurt as much (you count yourself fortunate for that). Yeah, when they say an animal's ears are sensitive, they fucking mean it.

But you don’t stop. You reason that it’d be too expensive to get them removed, and getting them ripped off would be even more painful. You don’t stop as you see blood trickling down your face in the mirror.

And when you finish, when the scissors go through the last bit of skin, you throw them out.

There.

_Now you’re an abomination._


End file.
